Slipped Away
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Wie sich Harry nach dem Verlust seines Paten fühlt. Kein Slash


Das übliche mir gehört wie immer nix und werde dadurch auch nicht reich. ( nur an Reviews hoffe ich)  
  
A/N: Ich oute mich mal als Songfiction Schreiber, ja das ist wohl eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, wie manche wohl schon festgestellt haben. ; )  
  
Das Lieb ist von Avril Lavigne und heißt slipped away. Ich finde wenn man es ohne das Lied im Hintergrund hört ist es nicht ganz so Ausdruckstark. Also auf jedenfall dazu hören. Tipp vom Autor.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Slipped Away ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Seine grünen Augen waren starr zu Decke gerichtet. Er hatte sein Bett nur verlassen um sich Essen zu holen. Hatte kein Wort gesprochen seit er mit den Dursleys vor drei Wochen vom Bahnhof zurückgekehrt war. In Hogwarts hatte das geschäftige Treiben ihn manchmal auf andere Gedanken gebracht, doch hier dachte er unentwegt an seinen Patenonkel und fragte sich "Warum?"  
  
_I miss you, miss you so bad  
  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad I hope you can hear me  
_  
Seit dem Tag im Ministerium und dem darauf folgenden Morgen konnte er seinen eigenen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Wenn er nicht diese Narbe auf der Stirn hätte, würde er jetzt mit seinen Eltern zusammen in einem Haus wohnen. Der Gedanke versetzte ihn einem Stich, und lies ihn nach Luft schnappen. Sein Pate würde noch am Leben sein. Zornig ballte er die Fäuste, bis seine Köchel weiß waren.  
  
_I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
  
Nach jenem Tag war er ein anderer Mensch, oft wollte er Dumbledore verfluchen dafür dass er alles erst so Spät erfahren hatte. Ein anderer Teil in ihm wollte ihm Danken, was hätte er den dann noch für einen Spaß im Leben empfinden können wenn man ihm mit elf Jahren mitgeteilt hätte dass er zu Mörder werden musste, hätte er es überhaupt begriffen? Wäre er auch so wie Sirius geworden, der immer für einen Mörder gehalten wurde. Der Gedanke an Sirius schnürte ihn die Kehle zu, sein Herz schien dem Druck nicht standhalten zu können. Er hatte den Eindruck in Trauer und Schuldgefühlen zu ertrinken.  
  
_I didn't get around to kiss you  
  
Goodbye on the hand_  
  
Harry hatte sich nicht verabschieden können, er hatte nur fassungslos seinen Namen gerufen. Er ist einfach gefallen keiner wollte ihm Helfen, er wäre ihm auch hinter den Vorhang gefolgt. Er wäre mit ihm in die Hölle gegangen. Er hatte nie die Möglichkeit seinem Paten zu sagen wie viel er ihm bedeutete, wie stark seine Gefühle für ihn waren. Das er seine Familie war, seine wahre Familie. Und er hatte ihn fallen sehen, wie er in den Bogen stürzte.  
  
_I wish that I could see you again  
  
I know that I can't  
_  
Verzweifelt fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch die schwarzen Haare. „Warum bist du mir nur gefolgt, du hast gewusst das du alles warst was ich noch hatte."Er unterdrückte die aufsteigenden Tränen, ein lautloser Schluchzer entfuhr seiner Kehle. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl von seiner Traulichkeit überfahren zu werden. Schützend barg er den Kopf in seine Arme und zog die Knie bis zum Kinn, stumme Tränen rannen über seine Wange und sein Körper zitterte hemmungslos.  
  
_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
  
Er war sauer auf sich auf diese Welt auf alle die in ihr Lebten. Er kam sich nicht wie ein Teil dieser Welt vor, er war gezeichnet, schon von beginn seines Lebens an. Er hatte es schon immer gewusst doch jetzt war es so deutlich dass er sich von seinen Freunden meilenweit entfernt fühlte. Er hatte es akzeptiert, dass er einen Mord begehen musste um diese grauenhafte Welt zu retten. Doch konnten seine Freunde das auch akzeptieren? Er war nicht mehr Teil dieser Welt wollte er sie wirklich mit sich ziehen?  
  
_I had my wake up  
  
Won't you wake up  
  
I keep asking why_  
  
Immer wieder hämmerte die Frage in seinem Kopf. „Warum?"Er wollte schreien doch er konnte nicht. Sein Mund war trocken kein Laut wollt über seine trocknen Lippen. Er war ein Schatten seines Selbst, nur Haut und Kochen. Er hatte seit zwei Wochen fast nicht gegessen, kaum getrunken. Befand sich wie in einer Art Trance, oft sahs er auf dem Bett und schaukelte sich hin und her, während in seinem Kopf immer wieder die Bilder des Sturzes seines Paten wie ein Film abliefen.  
  
_And I can't take it  
  
It wasn't fake  
  
It happened, you passed by_  
  
Er wollte es noch immer nicht glauben, hatte sich die erste Woche in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt und nur Hedwig mit Briefen zu sich gelassen. Er las ein Buch nach dem anderen und lies sich von Flourish&Blotts Bücher über Mystische Gegenstände schicken. Doch auch das brachte ihm Sirius nicht wieder, langsam begriff er dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Er hatte ihn verloren. Er konnte ihm nicht helfen.  
  
_Now your gone, now your gone  
  
There you go, there you go  
  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
_  
Wieder sah er den Vorhang leicht wehen und wie er gebahnt hoffe Sirius würde gleich wieder heraus treten, wie er wüten wurde dass er ihn so lange warten ließ. Als er erkannte dass Sirius nicht zurückkehren konnte. Dass er für immer hinter dem uralten Bogen und diesem Schleier gefangen sein würde, das er Tod war.  
  
_Now your gone, now your gone  
  
There you go, there you go,  
  
Somewhere your not coming back_  
  
Endlich löste sich ein Schrei aus seiner trockenen Kehle. Er fühlte wie der eiserne Griff um sein Herz etwas zunahm, aber mit der Luft welche aus seinen Lungen entwich, sich endlich lockerte und sein Herz wieder zu schlagen anfing. Er begann wie ein kleines Kind zu schluchzen und wiegte sich auf seinem Bett hin und her. Er brauchte ihn so sehr und wieder war er allein. Eine kalte Leere begann in Harrys Herz zu kriechen, wenn er niemanden liebte, würde er nie wieder solche Schmerzen fühlen.  
  
_The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo.._  
  
Keiner würde wegen ihm solche Schmerzen verspüren müssen, nicht seine Freunde oder deren Familien. Er würde die Welt rette und wenn er dafür selber sterben musste, so war er wenigstens wieder bei den Menschen die er über alles Liebte. Er würde nicht mehr spüren wie sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen und wenn es doch wieder begann, ihm fast in der Brust zersprang weil es die Gewaltigkeit der Trauer die Harry spürte nicht tragen konnte.  
  
_The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
  
Langsam hatte er sich beruhigt, das zucken hatte aufgehört und die Tränen waren versiegt. Er hatte einen Beschluss gefasst. Nie wieder würde er durch Liebe verletzt werden, er würde alles Machen um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen, aber keiner durfte ihm zu nahe kommen. Er hatte mehr als genug mittels Liebe erduldet, er hörte einfach auf zu Lieben. Den einen Teil seines Herzens würde er mit lebloser Leere füllen, denn größeren Teil hatte Sirius mit hinter den Vorhang genommen.  
  
_I miss you_  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
So und bitte seit doch so lieb und nett und schreibt mir was ihr von meinem kleinen Werk haltet.  
  
Bei meiner anderen Story klapst auch, daher lock ich euch mal wieder mit Kuchen. ; ) aber nur solange der Vorrat reicht, also schnell antworten. Bitte. 


End file.
